Kids World's Adventures of Barney Live In New York City
Kids World's Adventures of Barney Live In New York City is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube and Google Drive. Plot Barney, Ryan Mitchell, Pooh, Littlefoot, Stan, Kermit, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, Oliver and the rest of the characters take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Songs #Barney Theme Song (Remix) #The More We Get Together #Mr. Knickerbocker (BMV) (season 4 - 13 style) (remix) (crossover) #Ring Around the Rosie (crossover) #My Yellow Blankey (Barney's Fun & Games style) (crossover) #The Barney Bag (seasons 1 - 6 style) (remix) #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (crossover) #B.J.'s Song (crossover) #Take Me Out To The Ball Game (crossover) #Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #If All the Raindrops (crossover) #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (crossover) #I Am a Fine Musician (crossover) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? (BMV) (crossover) #The Wheels On the Bus (crossover) #Three Monkeys Rap (crossover) #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Airplane Song (crossover) #Me and My Teddy (crossover) #Four Little Ducks #My Aunt Came Back (crossover) #London Bridge (crossover) #"Star" Medley (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright) #Please and Thank You (BMV) (crossover) #Everyone Is Special (crossover) Video Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Mary-Kate Olsen, Ashely Olsen, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tessie (from Annie (1982 - 1999) films}), Madeline, Aggie, Victoria, Chantel, Lucinda, Serena, Sylvette, Vernocia, Lolo, Julie, Beatrice, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, The Little Rascals (Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Sid, Gabriella, Gerald, May, Dennis Mitchell, Joey, Gina, Margaret, Gunther, Twist, Shout, Kiki, Marina, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Julie, David, Jason, Carlos, Juan, Kenneth, Hannah, Kristen, Stephen, Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Chip, Jeff, Danny, Curtis, Maria, Emily, Linda, Jill, Gianna, The Best Charcters, The Mickey's Fun Songs' Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Cera, Tender Hert, Mary-Kate Oslen, Ashely Oslen, Richelle, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Penelope, Pepper, Millicent, Jamie, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Kimmy Gibbler, Aaron, Alex, Nicky, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Annie, Pepper, Molly, Duffy, Kate, July, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Savannah, NIcole, Z, Teddy Bear, Eep Mouse, Baa Baa Sheep, Mary Quite Contrary, Jack B. Nimble, Little Bo Peep, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Elanor, IgglePiggle, UpsyDaisy, MakkaPakka, The Tombillboos: Unn, Ooo, Eee, The Pontipines, The Wottingers, The Haahoos, The T's, Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Max, Linus, Marissa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Sarah, Jake, Nigel, Kyle, Mark, Lorraine, Mike, Henry, Jessica, Kim, Millie, Geo, Bot, Richelle, Penelope, Emily, Dina, Herky, Fillie, Georgia, Caillou, Rosie, Leo, Sarah, Clemintine, André, Julie, Jason & Jeffery, Billy, Emma, Xavier, Teddy, Gilbert, Rexy, Deedee, Becky Icebox O'Shea, Junior Floyd, Patterson, Karen O'Shea, Priscilla O'Shea, Jake Berman, Nubie, Johnny Vennaro, Hanon, Marcus, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Flynn Jones, Ty Blue, Deuce Martinez, Gunther Hessenheffer, Tinka Hessenheffer, Nat Wolff, Alex Wolff, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Ben Hilton, Bruce, Crispin, Max Ryerson, Flash/Tony, Kelli, Jamie, Becca, Peggy, Jeannie, Alex, Leah, Miss Rosa & Friends, All That (Angelique and all their characters), My Wife & Kids (Kady Jay Kyle, Franklin Aloyisious Mumford, and all their friends), Kids Incorporated (Eric, Charlie, and all their friends), Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Linus Van Pelt, Lucy Van Pelt, Rerun Van Pelt, Woodstock, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Pig-Pen, Frieda, Shermy, Violet Gray, Patty Charlotte Braun (from Charlie Brown Cosplays), Peggy Jean, Jose Peterson, Andy, Spike, Marbles, Olaf, Belle, Rover and Molly, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang, The Mickey's Fun Songs Gang, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Menace live action films}), Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, (from the Scooby Doo live-action films), the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Ronald McDonald and his friends, the Tiny Toons gang, Spongebob and the characters, Ttark, Ash and the characters, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta, Charley, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Scrappy-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Scooby-Dum, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Cheesasaurus Rex, Twinkie the kid, the Regular Show cast, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Becky, Dylan and their friends, Leo Little, Amy and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, I Love You was not sung in this production. *This stage show/video marks the first appearance of the newer Barney costumes. Both costumes would later be used in Season 3 episodes. *This is Carey Stinson's first taped appearance as an alternate body performer for Barney. Like the Winkster, Barney used a double for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). He would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise and Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Musical Castle Live, and on YouTube and Google Drive. *This Live Concert still Continued in Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise. *This was also Jeff Brook's first appearance as BJ's costume perfromer. To accompany the height differences between the old and new costume actors, BJ becomes shorter. *This stage show/video marks the first appearances of Carlos and Kelly. Carlos would later return as a main character in Season 3. *Although Kelly would not appear in any other Barney videos or episodes, Rebecca Wilson, the performer, would later return as a dancer in Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Colorful World! *This is the first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song (Mordern Mix) to only the first and last stanzas. *This was the only time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses. *This was the only Barney stage show that used The Barney Bag. *After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". *All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) were recorded live for each performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. *Because many of the sets could not be transported, the show never went on tour. *This is the last time Kathy is seen with her teddy bear. *After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *From this video onwards, the copyright credit is "Lyons Partnership" instead of "The Lyons Group". *This Live Concert still Continued in Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Big Surprise. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney Live In New York City.jpg Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Concert Films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:DeviantART Category:Barney films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Videos Category:Animals and Kids films Category:BennytheBeast